fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Unmasked
The episode surprisingly starts off in South Africa with Andrew's girlfriend, Rita busy at her new job excavating. Suddenly the brainwashed Tuxedo Mask appears in the form of Prince Darien and explains that he's here to collect all of the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals. He holds up the crystal used to remove the crystals in previous episodes and sucks Rita into it. Prince Darien looks at the crystal and we see that he's already caught Game Machine Joe, Hercules and the priest from Yokohama that was helping Molly. Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Japan, Greg's in town and gives Amy a call. She's over the moon to hear from him and suggests they should catch up but he tells her that he's had a vision of the Negaverse hunting down the Rainbow Crystal Carriers and that he's seen that he will get caught. Amy tells him that she'll protect him but he hangs up and wishes to himself that Sailor Mercury and the other Sailor Scouts can save the other carriers. In the background there's a news report of a kidnapping. Peggy, the artist that painted Serena and Darien has disapeared! In the Negaverse Malakite has confronted Queen Beryl about her reason for sending Tuxedo Mask after the Seven Carriers as he assumed they would be useless after Sailor Moon destroyed the Rainbow Warriors within them. Beryl explains that while the Rainbow Warriors were destroyed, they can still harness their powers and summon the Invincible Shadow a super powerful warrior that should surely defeat the Sailor Scouts. At the Hikawa Shrine, Raye and Serena are fighting over a manga when Amy decides to tell them all about Greg's phone call. Luna and Artemis wonder what the Negaverse could be up to. Suddenly Lita drops in and tells Amy that she thinks she saw Greg wandering around town. Lita and Amy decide to go track down Greg while Mina, Raye and Serena stay behind to protect Raye's grandfather who is also a Rainbow Crystal carrier. At that very moment, Darien has tracked down Greg in the middle of an intersection. Greg tells Darien that he had foreseen him escaping without ever layout a hand on him. Darien doesn't understand but the suddenly Greg starts screaming for help and the whole crowd gathers around Darien to stop him while Greg does a runner. While looking for Greg, Lita tells Amy that she should pursue Greg as a boyfriend as it's obvious that she likes him. Amy retorts that she doesn't have time for a boyfriend with her studies and being a Sailor Scout. Lita says that even Sailor Scouts are allowed to have fun. Suddenly they see Greg across the road, running away (and past a wanted sign for Hercules) and chase after him. They eventually track him down in a dark alley but unfortunately Prince Darien has also found him! Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Mercury to take Greg somewhere while she fights Prince Darien. Sailor Jupiter fires a Jupiter Thunder Crash at him but he simply dodges it. She then resorts to furious punches and chops but Prince Darien manages to block them all. He then fights back at her and manages to defeat her though does not harm her. He teleports away. Defeated, Sailor Jupiter walks out of the alley and happens across Serena and Luna who have been looking for her as Sailor Mercury had told everyone about her fighting Prince Darien. Sailor Jupiter says she's okay but that they have to find Sailor Mercury fast. While walking around they notice that a nearby amusement park has been turned on when it's supposed to be closed. They decide to check it out. In the amusement park, Sailor Mercury and Greg have stopped to relax. Greg says that he had always wanted to come here with Amy. He then tells her that she should escape and he'll try to bargain for her safety. Sailor Mercury tells him that she would hurt too much if something was to happen to him. Suddenly Prince Darien appears. Sailor Mercury fires off a Mercury Bubbles Blast to hide them but Prince Darien sees through it, attacks Sailor Mercury and traps Greg in the crystal. Prince Darien then transforms into Tuxedo Mask to throw her off. It doesn't work though. Sailor Mercury, now very angry, attacks Prince Darien with another Mercury Bubbles Blast. While Tuxedo Mask is deflecting them an gloating on how weak she is, she sneaks up, grabs the crystal and smashes it, releasing all the carriers! Suddenly, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Luna arrive. Sailor Mercury and Jupiter attack Tuxedo Mask with a combination of their attacks while Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Activation which actually manages to completely heal him! Before they can celebrate though, Queen Beryl teleports him back to the Negaverse and immediately begins to rebrainwash him claiming that once he is hers again they will both be invincible! The next day, Amy and Greg go on a date and enjoy their first ride as boyfriend and girlfriend. Serena and the girls look on a joke how Serena seems jealous of them finding each other. They all laugh and tease each other about ever finding real boyfriends for themselves.